No Matter Who are You
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Suho pikir hidupnya akan selalu aman apabila bersama dengan Kris. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Sayangnya, semuanya tak seindah yang Suho bayangkan. KRISHO FIC! Vampire!Kris YAOI! MPREG! Birth Scene! DLDR! ADULT CONTENT! Oneshoot! [Sequel is UP]
1. No Matter Who are You

Title : No Matter Who are You

Pairing : KrisHo (Kris x Suho)

Rating : M (for Graphic Birth)

Genre : Family, Supernatural

Summary : Suho merasa tertipu oleh Kris. Ia tak menyangka bahwa namja tampan itu adalah seorang vampire! Yang ia butuhkan hanya berlari sejauh mungkin dan hidung dengan tenang. Namun, sesuatu menahannya...

KRISHO FIC! Vampire!Kris YAOI! MPREG! Birth Scene! DLDR! ADULT CONTENT! Oneshoot!

.

.

.

.

.

Suho terengah-engah. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah setelah berlari dari kastil—yang ia pikir hanya rumah mewah biasa—milik Kris. Belum lagi rasa mulas dan nyeri di perutnya yang sejak tadi menyerang. Suho tak tahu kenapa, namun perutnya terasa aneh sejak kemarin.

"Brengsek kau Kris! Ah!" Suho merintih sambil memegangi perutnya

"Ada apa denganku..?"

Suho meringis pelan, lalu mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Kini ia berada di sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari kastil Kris. Ia merasa kecewa karena merasa ditipu oleh Kris. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dan percaya pada Kris, namun Kris malah menipunya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kris adalah seorang Vampire. Ia pikir Kris hanyalah namja berkulit pucat dan berwajah datar biasa, namun kemarin ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kelakuan Kris yang sedang menghisap darah dari tubuh seorang yeoja hingga tubuh yeoja itu kering hanya berbalut kulit dan tulang. Suho sungguh menyesal sudah jatuh pada pesona Kris. Ia tak ingin nasibnya seperti yeoja itu. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang manusia biasa yang takut akan kematian.

"Ugh…" Suho memegang perutnya yang bergejolak

Suho segera melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan sejak tadi. Ia membuka 3 kancing teratas kemejanya hingga menampakan dadanya yang putih dengan puting kecoklatan yang mengintip dari kemejanya yang terbuka sedikit itu. Dadanya yang besar ini merupakan perbuatan Kris yang seenaknya merubah dadanya menjadi sebesar dada wanita dengan cup 36 C.

Suho menahan mulas dengan mengusap-usap perutnya lembut, namun sayangnya cara itu tak berhasil. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa perutnya terasa sakit. Setahunya ia tidak pernah memakan hal-hal aneh sejak kemarin. Namun perutnya terasa tak enak dan terasa sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Agh!" Suho menjerit ketika perlahan-lahan perutnya mulai membesar

"A—apa yang terjadi..? Akh! Ah.. Tolong aku…"

Perut Suho membesar dengan cepat. Kemeja yang ia gunakan langsung mengetat di bagian perutnya. Suho terengah-engah. Perutnya terasa sakit dan terus saja membesar. Bahkan kini perutnya tampak seperti ibu hamil di bulan terakhirnya. Celana yang ia gunakan kini sampai rusak karena tak mampu menahan ukuran perutnya yang besar itu. Kancing kemejanya terlepas satu persatu saat perutnya bertambah besar.

"Hiks… Ngh… Ah! Kenapa dengan perutku…?" tangis Suho sambil memegang perutnya

Suho menjerit keras saat ia merasakan suatu hantaman kuat di dalam perutnya yang buncit itu. Kini perutnya sudah berhenti membesar. Suho mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang ada di belakangnya tadi. Ia mengelap airmatanya dan menatap perutnya lekat-lekat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…?" Suho mengelus pelan perut buncitnya itu.

DUG!

"AH! Mwo?" Suho meringis pelan sambil memegang bagian perutnya yang sedikit timbul beberapa saat yang lalu

Suho terdiam. Ia mengelus lagi perutnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Kris. Wajahnya berkerut sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris… AKH!" Suho mengerang kesakitan ketika perutnya terasa sangat sakit

Suho nyaris meringkuk karena rasa sakit di perut yang tidak dapat ditahannya.

"AAHH…" Suho mengepalkan tangannya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam sakit yang ia rasakan, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak membantu.

Wajah Suho memerah. Ia mencoba memijit pelan perutnya yang kini mengencang dengan gerakan lembut dan teratur.

"AKHH! NGGHHH…."

Suho menggeliat tak nyaman ketika cairan asing merembes keluar dari rektumnya. Ia mencoba meraba-raba cairan itu di tanah. Baunya terasa asing di penciuman Suho. Suho semakin panik saat ia merasakan suatu dorongan dari dalam perutnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana melalui rektumnya.

"ARGGHHHH! AH AHHH…" Suho berseru ketika merasakan sesuatu berputar di dalam perutnya seperti mencari jalan keluar

Suho mengatur napasnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya ini. Tanpa terasa, Suho menitikan airmatanya karena terlalu kesakitan.

"Sepertinya anakku sudah tidak sabar untuk lahir."

Sebuah suara sayup-sayup mengalihkan rasa sakit Suho. Matanya yang sayu mencari-cari asal suara tersebut dan menemukan sosok Kris berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"KRIS!" Suho membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Kau seharusnya membuka celanamu. Itu akan membuat bayi kita tidak nyaman saat keluar nanti." Kris hanya menatap Suho dengan tatapan datarnya

"M—MWO? BAYI?"

Memori Suho langsung terputar pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di kastil. Ia ingat bahwa Kris pernah memberinya minuman yang hampir membuatnya mati kesakitan. Saat itu seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan panas seperti terpanggang. Suho merasa seperti akan menyusut ke ukuran mini, namun ternyata ia terbangun dengan keadaan baik-baik saja—kecuali kedua dadanya yang berubah menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kedua dadanya membesar dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan keruh dari putingnya. Suho tentu saja mengamuk setelah menyadari hal tersebut, namun tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya ketika Kris membuainya dalam aktifitas ranjang yang begitu panas.

Dan sayangnya Suho tidak sadar bahwa ternyata minuman itu telah membuatnya mampu hamil. Bahkan saat ini bayinya sudah tak sabar ingin segera keluar.

.

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho yang kini mengabaikan kehadirannya. Ia berjongkok dan dengan perlahan menurunkan celana yang Suho kenakan hingga terlepas dari kakinya.

"Ah.. K—kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Suho mengerutkan wajahnya sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada kontraksi yang ia rasakan

"Aku hanya mengawasimu karena penasaran sudah sejauh mana kau pergi dari rumahku. Ternyata uri aegi tidak sabar sekali. Baru sampai disini, ia sudah tak sabar ingin lahir." Kris menyeringai lalu mengelus pelan perut buncit mengkilat yang ada di hadapannya

"AKH!" jerit Suho ketika sesuatu—yang adalah bayi—menendang perutnya dengan keras tepat di bagian yang disentuh oleh Kris

"Lebarkan kakimu." Perintah Kris

Suho tak menjawab namun menuruti perkataan Kris. Dengan susah payah, ia melebarkan pahanya. Ia cukup kesulitan bergerak karena perutnya yang terlampau besar. Kris segera memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan rektum Suho yang sudah mengalami bukaan.

"AAGGHHHH!" Suho mengedan kencang

"Lakukan lebih kuat, Suho-ya…" ucap Kris dengan wajah serius sambil memandangi rektum Suho yang berkedut-kedut

"NGGHHH! AGGGGHHHHHH! KRIS!" Rektum Suho perlahan mulai melebar dan memperlihatkan sesuatu

"Kepala aegi sudah terlihat, Suho-ya…"

"UUHH! UH UH! AAHHHHHH!" Suho tak bisa menahan teriakannya. Ia merasa rektumnya akan robek.

"…" Kris memfokuskan pandangannya pada kepala bayinya yang sudah menyembul dari sana, sayangnya kepala sang bayi masuk kembali ke dalam rahim Suho ketika Suho berhenti mengedan.

Kejadian ini terjadi berulang-ulang. Rektum Suho kini melebar parah, namun sang bayi masih enggan keluar dari sana karena badannya yang besar menyulitkan Suho untuk mengeluarkan bayinya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ini terlalu besar, Kris… A—aku tak bisa…" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menyerah

"Kau tidak mendorong dengan benar, Suho-ya! Lakukan dengan benar!" Kris langsung menekan perut Suho dengan keras

"AAGGGHHHHHHHHH!" PLOP! Kepala bayinya kini menggantung bebas di rektum Suho diiringi jeritan dari Suho yang kesakitan atas perbuatan Kris

"NNGGHHHH! AAAAHHHHHH!" Suho segera mengedan lagi sekuat tenaga ketika kontraksi datang

"OWEK OWEK.." tubuh bayinya meluncur bebas dari sana

Kris segera membersihkan bayi yang cukup besar itu menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Ia segera membungkusnya dengan jas yang ia gunakan, lalu memberikannya pada Suho.

"Apa ini benar-benar bayiku…?" mata Suho berkaca-kaca

"Tidak. Itu bayiku. Sejauh kau tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anakmu." Ucap Kris

"Aegiyaa…"

Suho membiarkan bayi gemuk itu menghisap putingnya dengan lahap. Tak ada yang aneh dari bayinya. Ia yakin bahwa bayinya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini adalah manusia biasa, bukan vampire seperti Kris.

"Namanya Wu Sehun. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Kris mengecup kepala Suho serta bayinya secara bergantian.

"Gomawo, Kris. Saranghae.." Suho tersenyum sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat

"_Tak peduli siapapun kau, monster atau vampire sekalipun, aku mencintaimu Kris Wu…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Wanna a sequel?

So, review!

-정은희-


	2. Black Paradise

Title : Black Paradise

Cast : KrisHo (Kris x Suho) ft. Sehun

Summary : Suho pikir hidupnya akan selalu aman apabila bersama dengan Kris. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Sayangnya, semuanya tak seindah yang Suho bayangkan. KRISHO FIC! _Vampire_!Kris YAOI! MPREG! Birth Scene! DLDR! ADULT CONTENT! Oneshoot! [Sequel of No Matter Who are You]

Rate : M

Disclaimer : This story belongs to me but the character is not mine.

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

"Nnghh…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmpphh.."

Lenguhan-lenguhan sebagai bentuk pencampuran dua rasa yang sangat bertolak belakang memenuhi ruangan besar yang megah. Warna sprei yang merah ditambah dengan pencahayaan lilin serta lentera mewah membuat kamar yang sedang diisi dengan sepasang makhluk berbeda ras itu terasa begitu panas membara, mencerminkan kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut.

Yang lebih tinggi terus-menerus menghujamkan kelaminnya ke rektum milik yang lebih pendek dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tempo yang statis hingga sang submisif hanya mampu mendesah nikmat sambil terus menggenggam erat sprei merah yang ia tiduri. Posisi misionaris yang sedang mereka lakukan semakin menambah kenikmatan bagi masing-masing.

"Anghh!"

Suho menjerit saat Kris dengan tiba-tiba mengigit puting hitamnya dan menghisap dalam-dalam dadanya hingga ASI yang sesungguhnya diproduksi tubuhnya untuk melengkapi kebutuhan pangan sang buah hati, Sehun, harus keluar dan menjadi minuman lezat pemuas dahaga sang _vampire_. Tanpa mengurangi tempo gerakannya, Kris terus menyedot dada besar Suho yang bergoyang-goyang karena hujaman kejantanannya di rektum Suho.

Tangan Kris kini berpindah ke dada Suho yang menganggur dan meremas-remasnya kasar hingga ASI Suho keluar dengan deras hingga membasahi tangannya yang masih dengan nakal terus meremas benda favoritnya itu. Suho mengerang keras.

Kris memang akan selalu menggairahkan di atas ranjang. Meski memiliki tampang yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam, namun Kris adalah _vampire_ yang lembut. Sebagai _mate_, Suho selalu diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh Kris. Meskipun Suho bersikap menyebalkan, Kris tidak akan pernah murka pada Suho. Ia akan membiarkan Suho melakukan apapun yang ia sukai dan hanya mengawasi _mate_nya itu dari jauh. Seperti kejadian saat Suho kabur dari kastil saat sedang mengandung Sehun. Kria hanya mengikuti Suho dari belakang, meskipun Suho tak menyadarinya. Pada akhirnya Suho menyerah dan memilih kembali kepada Kris.

Suho sangat menyukai hari-harinya bersama Kris setelah Sehun lahir. Kris selalu memperhatikannya dan terlihat sangat lucu saat mengurus Sehun. Ia bahkan akan meminta Chanyeol, sepupunya untuk mengurus Sehun karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Beruntung Sehun tumbuh sebagai anak _vampire_ yang tidak suka darah. Ia lebih memilih menyusu pada Suho daripada meminum darah.

Pertumbuhannya tergolong normal untuk ukuran anak _vampire_. Tubuhnya kini sudah sebesar anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun padahal usia asilnya baru 5 bulan. Usia pada anak _vampire_ akan mengubah akumulasi bulan ke tahun bagi manusia hingga usia anak tersebut 24 bulan—2 tahun—atau dengan bentuk fisik seperti berumur 24 tahun umur manusia biasa. Setelah usia itu, _vampire_ tidak akan bertambah tua dan akan bertahan di fisik 24 tahun. Apabila ada _vampire_ yang terlihat lebih tua, berarti dia tidaklah _pureblood_, namun merupakan manusia yang diubah menjadi _vampire_. Pureblood berarti _vampire_ yang dilahirkan tentunya berasal dari orangtua campuran _vampire_ dan manusia biasa karena bangsa _vampire_ tidak mampu melahirkan sehingga membutuhkan manusia sebagai _breeder_.

Suho sangat ingin diubah menjadi _vampire_—mengingat ia kini tinggal di lingkungan _vampire_ dan menjadi mate dari seorang _vampire_ pula—namun Kris belum mengijinkannya. Kris berkata ia baru akan mengubah Suho menjadi _vampire_ di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 24 sebagai manusia. Usia Suho saat ini baru 22 tahun. Itu artinya ia masih menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk menjadi _vampire_.

.

.

.

"KRISSSHH…..!" jerit Suho saat gelombang orgasme menghantamnya.

Tubuh Suho melengkung nikmat. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas surai _blonde_ milik Kris. Suho seolah meledak. Cairan orgasmenya keluar deras hingga membasahi perutnya dan perut Kris. Ia akui bahwa ia selalu mendapatkan orgasme yang sangat hebat ketika melakukan seks dengan Kris. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Eurrmmhhh!" Kris menggeram rendah ketika menembakan seluruh cairannya ke dalam rektum Suho

Setelah melepaskan seluruh orgasmenya, Kris merebahkan diri di samping Suho yang kini memejamkan mata karena lelah. Kris meraih sebuah botol kaca berukuran kecil yang terletak di atas meja nakas di sampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah permen berwarna biru bening.

"Suho-ya… Kau harus memakan ini." Kris memaksakan permen itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Suho

"Hhh… Igeo.. Mwoya?" tanya Suho dengan terengah-engah

"Ini permen agar kau tidak hamil. Kau pasti tidak ingin jika besok pagi ada bayi di antara kita dan kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah melahirkan di dalam tidur." Ucap Kris

"…" Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Suho memeluk tubuh Kris. Meskipun mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang amat panas, suhu tubuh Kris tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia akan tetap dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Mama…"

Sehun kecil melompat-lompat di tempat tidur yang ditiduri oleh Suho. Seorang diri. Sepertinya Kris sudah bangun sejak tadi sehingga namja tinggi itu tak berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Mama… Ayo bangun! Thehun mau main dengan lutha." Celoteh Sehun yang masih cadel hingga mengatakan rusa menjadi lutha.

"Sebentar Sehunnie…" Suho mencoba menahan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya karena terlalu lama tertidur

"Ayo mama! Mama!" Sehun berhenti melompat dan kini malah berlutut di sebelah Suho yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di _head bed_.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Suho mengusap pelan kepala Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah imutnya

"Mama…. Thehun mau thuthu…" Sehun menatap puting Suho dengan mata berbinar

"…"

Belum sempat Suho mengatakan apapun, Sehun sudah menghisap kuat puting kirinya dengan nyaman. Ia memeluk Suho dan mendudukan dirinya di tubuh telanjang Suho untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan oleh Suho selain membiarkan Sehun menyusu padanya.

.

.

.

.

_[IN OTHER SIDE]_

"Tuanku, hamba ingin melaporkan bahwa Wu Yifan saat ini memiliki _breeder _dan sudah memiliki seorang putera bernama Wu Sehun." Lapor seorang namja bermata sipit kepada pemimpinnya

"Siapa nama _breeder_ itu?" tanya sang pemimpin dengan suara beratnya

"Kim Joonmyun atau sering dipanggil Suho." Jawab namja itu

"Cari tahu siapa itu Suho dan kenapa ia bisa berurusan dengan Wu Yifan!"perintah si pemimpin dengan nada keras

"Baik tuan. Perintah tuan akan hamba laksanakan." Dengan hormat, namja sipit itu membungkuk dan undur diri.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"…"

"Setelah kau mencari tahu siapa dia, segera atur strategi penyerangan. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyapa namja pengkhianat seperti Yifan." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan si pemimpin yang sudah gatal ingin menyerang Yifan.

.

.

.

.

"Mama! Luthanya yeppeo thepelti mama!" tunjuk Sehun pada seekor Rusa yang sedang memakan rumput dengan damai tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Suho berdiri.

"Sehun hanya boleh lihat ya, tidak boleh mengejar rusa dan menggigitnya." Suho mengingatkan anak semata wayangnya dengan sabar

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Di usianya saat ini, Sehun sangatlah aktif dan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Pertama kali ia melihat rusa di hutan, Sehun langsung mengejar dan mengigit seekor anak rusa yang baru lahir hingga rusa itu kesakitan dan mati. Setelah itu Sehun hanya meninggalkan bangkai rusa tersebut begitu saja. Ketika ditanya kenapa ia mengejar dan menggigit rusa itu, Sehun dengan polosnya menjawab bahwa ia hanya gemas pada anak rusa tersebut. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa ia 'berbeda' sehingga mengejar dan menggigit rusa adalah hal yang tidak sulit untuknya, namun memberikan dampak buruk untuk si rusa malang tersebut yang harus menghadapi ajalnya.

"Apa Sehun mau minum darah rusa?" tanya Suho memastikan

"Ani. Thehun tidak thuka dalah lutha. Thehunie thuka thuthu mama." Jawabnya polos

Pipi Suho merona. Sehun menggemaskan sekali, batinnya. Sehun mulai berlari-lari riang di sekitar Suho. Setiap hari Sehun sangat senang bermain di hutan dekat rumahnya ini. Banyak hewan liar yang menakjubkan untuknya. Sehun sangat gembira dan berceloteh cadel. Ia senang bisa bermain ditemani ibunya karena Chanyeol, pamannya yang sering menemaninya bermain, harus pergi ke kota untuk mengurus sesuatu bersama ayahnnya.

Namun tak jauh dari sana, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama dari balik pohon. Tak lama berselang, sosok itu langsung menghilang secepat kilat dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Suho sedikit khawatir pada Kris karena tak biasanya Kris belum kembali hingga semalam ini. Biasanya Kris juga akan selalu memberitahu kemana ia akan pergi. Namun hari ini, Suho sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kris sejak ia membuka matanya tadi pagi.

CKLEK!

"Kris, kau sudah pulang?" Suho mendekati Kris yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka

"Ye, aku baru saja sampai." Gurat kelelahan terlihat di wajah Kris

"Apa kau haus? Kau kelihatan lelah, Kris." Suho menatap _mate_nya itu dengan tatapan khawatir

"Ya. Aku haus. Bisa kau ambilkan minum untukku?"

Suho mengangguk pelan. Ia segera keluar untuk mengambil segelas darah dari kulkas, lalu kembali ke dalam kamar. Kris dengan senang hati menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya. Ia mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum singkat pada Suho, lalu mengusak kepala _mate_nya itu secara singkat, kemudian segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur yang biasa ia tempati bersama Suho. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, Kris sudah terlelap. Aneh memang, namun kali ini Kris benar-benar terlelap. Setahu Suho, tidak ada _vampire_ yang benar-benar tidur. Biasanya para _vampire_ hanya berbaring sambil menutup mata hingga fajar menyingsing.

Suho terpaku menatap Kris selama beberapa saat. Iapun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kris di tempat tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho-ya…" suara rendah Kris lamat-lamat mulai membangunkan Suho dari tidurnya

"…" Suho menggeliat pelan dan mencoba membuka matanya

"Ireonna…" sapa Kris dengan wajah _horny_-nya

"Kris…" gumam Suho

Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari bahwa kini tubuhnya polos tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Suho panik dan langsung mencoba menutupinya dengan selimut tebal yang ia pakai.

"Kenapa aku bisa telanjang?!" serunya sambil menatap Kris yang sedang menyeringai di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Aku yang melakukannya, chagi.."

Kris langsung menindih tubuh kecil Suho dan melahap habis bibir plum favoritnya dengan sangat bersemangat. Suho tak sempat lagi menolak dan hanya membiarkan matenya itu menidurinya. Ia sangat mengenal Kris dan ia tahu bahwa kali ini Kris akan benar-benar mengerjainya hingga tenaganya habis.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGGHHH!" teriak Kris dengan nyaring saat merasakan gelombang orgasmenya yang begitu dahsyat.

"…." Sebaliknya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Suho yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mianhae, chagi…" Kris mengecup lembut dahi Suho, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sejenak.

_Vampire_ sampai kapanpun akan selalu suka kebersihan. Itulah mengapa Kris tidak tahan bila berlama-lama dalam keadaan kotor sehabis bercinta.

Kris hanya menghabiskan waktu 5 menit untuk membersihkan dirinya. Namun, ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, tak menemukan Suho di atas tempat tidur.

"Suho-ya…?" panggilnya

Matanya memicing saat menatap jendela yang terbuka begitu lebar. Hidungnya seolah membau sesuatu.

"Bau ini… Choi Seunghyun…"

Kini mata Kris membulat lebar dengan kilat kemarahan. Seketika itu juga Kris teringat akan sesuatu.

"SHIT!"

Bencana. Suho tidak memakan pilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho merasakan kepalanya begitu berat. Baru saja ia akan memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia tersadar bahwa tangannya tak bisa digerakan. Matanya segera terbuka lebar. Suho benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Tubuhnya telanjang bulat dengan tangan dan kaki terikat pada rantai di setiap ujung sebuah altar tempat ia berbaring saat ini. Rasa malu, takut, marah dan bingung bercampur aduk di hatinya. Belum lagi rasa sakit dikepalanya serta nyeri yang mulai menyerang perutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat yang mirip dengan sebuah aula tempat melakukan persembahan seperti saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar, manusia cantik?" suara berat yang penuh wibawa menyapa telinga Suho

"Si—siapa kau?!" tanya Suho sambil menahan tangisnya.

Rasa nyeri di perutnya kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menatap nyalang namja bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Namun seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah karena malu bahwa tubuh telanjangnya yang mengangkang dilihat oleh orang asing. Terlihat beberapa orang lagi di sana yang hanya menatap datar padanya.

"Siapa aku? Namaku Choi Seunghyun." Namja bernama Seunghyun itu menyeringai sadis

"A—apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" suara Suho melemah menahan sakit di perutnya yang makin bergejolak

"Sepertinya ini saat yang sangat tepat, matji? _Sigh_, _mate_mu itu pasti sedang menuju kemari. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk melakukan pertunjukan yang sangat menarik di hadapannya." Seringaian Seunghyun semakin lebar

"Ahhh…." Suho tak tahan lagi dan mulai menangis ketika perutnya semakin membesar

"HAHA! Ini benar-benar saat yang kutunggu-tunggu!"

Suho benar-benar ingin mati saja saat ini. Tubuhnya yang telanjang menjadi tontonan orang asing. Belum lagi keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan dengan perut yang terus membesar. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuh Suho. Ia tahu apa yang sedang ia alami karena rasanya persis sama ketika ia melahirkan Sehun, hanya saja saat ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Mati-matian ia menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar perut dan pinggangnya.

"Nngghh…" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cairan bening kemerahan menyeruak keluar dari rektumnya. Kemaluannya yang mungil memerah dan melemas, namun rektumnya semakin melebar. Senghyun dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dialami oleh Suho.

"Pelayan! Segera siapkan semua peralatan untuk upacara persembahan sekarang juga!" perintah Seunghyun kepada beberapa orang yang ada disana

"Baik tuan." 

Entah bagaimana caranya, pelayan-pelayan tadi kini sudah berada di sekitar altar tempat Suho berbaring dengan berbagai macam alat yang tidak Suho ketahui apa fungsinya. Salah seorang dari mereka memegang baskom berisi cairan berbau aneh. Orang itu mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam cairan itu dan mendekati Suho lalu menyentuh perutnya dengan tangan berlumuran cairan aneh itu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan! Andwae! Anngghh! AGH!" Suho berteriak saat orang itu meremas perut buncitnya dengan keras

Suho menangis kesakitan. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun karena kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"SUHO!" suara Kris sejenak menginterupsi remasan pelayan Seunghyun di perut Suho

"Kau sudah disini rupanya? Kemari. Akan kutunjukan sebuah pertunjukan spesial khusus untukmu, Yifan-ssi." Seunghyun tertawa sadis sambil menatap remeh Kris

"KEPARAT KAU!"

Kris menggunakan kekuatan telepatinya untuk segera menghabisi Seunghyun. Namun Seunghyun selalu dapat menghindar. Hingga sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di perut Kris hingga Kris terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan hitam pekat dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Brengsek!" Kris mencoba berdiri dan mengerahkan kekuatannya

"Hiks… Kris… NNgghhh! AAGGHHH!" Suho menjerit sekuat tenaganya ketika perutnya diremas dengan sangat kuat hingga ia merasa bayinya langsung merosot turun dan mulai menyembul di rektumnya

"Terus lakukan dan jangan berhenti sedikitpun!" perintah Seunghyun kepada pelayannya yang sedang menangani Suho. Kini ia kembali fokus pada serangan Kris

"Sial kau!" BUGH! Kris mendorong Seunghyun dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya hingga tubuh Seunghyun terhuyung menabrak dinding di belakangnya

"Haha… Apa hanya itu kekuatan yang kau miliki, Yang Mulia Yifan?" Seunghyun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna hitam

"…" Kris langsung menggunakan kekuatannya lagi untuk mengangkat tubuh Seunghyun dan menabrakannya ke dinding beberapa kali

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kris tak dapat digerakan sedikitpun dan perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat ke atas hingga melayang di udara.

"Lihat! Saat ini aku mengambil alih kendali tubuhmu. Kau lihat di sana? _Mate_mu Sedang berjuang melahirkan anakmu. Dan aku ingin kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana anakmu yang baru lahir akan kujadikan persembahan dan kumakan jantungnya. Lalu setelahnya aku akan membunuh _mate_mu dan kau akan menjadi orang terakhir yang akan menemui ajal. Bukankah itu menyenangkan untuk disaksikan?" Seunghyun menatap remeh Kris yang melayang tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa

"Breng..! AKH!" Kris merintih saat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa terjepit dan sesak

"AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKANNYA! MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG SANGAT KAU CINTAI TERBUNUH DI HADAPANMU! APA KAU TAHU RASANYA? HAH? JAWAB AKU, YIFAN!" Seunghyun menatap nyalang Kris yang melemah karena merasa tertekan dan sesak

"AAnngghh! AKHHH!" jeritan Suho yang terus mengedan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya terdengar begitu pilu

"Aku akan membalasnya…. Semua yang telah kau lakukan… Dengan membunuh Jiyong dihadapanku… Aku akan membalas semuanya! SEMUANYA YIFAN!" Tubuh Kris benar-benar sesak dan terasa akan segera remuk.

"ARGHHH! NNGGHHHH! AKH!"

"OWEK! OWEK!"

Sebuah tangis bayi yang begitu kencang menggema di ruangan itu. Bayi itu terlahir tanpa tali pusar. Seunghyun menyeringai puas.

"BUNUH BAYI ITU SEKARANG!" perintah Seunghyun

"ANDWAE! BAYIKU! Hiks… Kris… Bayiku.. ANDWAE!" Suho menangis kencang mencoba menghentikan segalanya, namun tak ada gunanya.

"…."

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi begitu kelam dan mencekam. Salah satu pelayan Seunghyun yang sedang memegang belati perak untuk membunuh bayi Kris dan Suho ikut terdiam karena merasakan perubahan atmosfer yang begitu mendadak.

ZRAASSHH!

Tubuh Kris yang melayang kini diselimuti sayap berapi. Wajah Kris benar-benar berubah. Taringnya memanjang dan matanya merah pekat.

"M—Mwoya..?" Seunghyun tak mampu berkata-kata saat menatap Kris yang berubah

ZRAASSHH!

Kilatan api menyambar tubuh Seunghyun hingga terbakar dan seketika berubah menjadi abu. Selanjutnya kilatan api itu menyambar seluruh pelayan yang ada di tempat itu hingga hanya tersisa Kris, Suho dan bayi mereka di ruangan yang kini hampir terbakar seluruhnya. Kris segera mendaratkan tubuhnya di lantai dan kembali normal lagi. Ia memutuskan rantai-rantai yang mengikat Suho dan membawa Suho serta bayi mereka kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks… Kris… Aku takut…" Suho menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Kris.

"Gwaenchanha… Sekarang kau sudah aman."

"Hiks…"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum klan lain melacak keberadaan kita."

".." Suho mengangguk pelan sambil memeluk bayi mungil mereka dengan erat

Kris keluar secepat kilat. Ia segera berlari secepat mungkin agar jejak mereka tidak diketahui. Namun tiba-tiba saja Suho menjerit kesakitan dan secara reflek menggigit lengan Kris.

"Kris… Bisakah kita berhenti dulu?" Bibir Suho memutih

"Suho-ya… Wae?" Kris segera berhenti dan membaringkan Suho di atas rerumputan pendek yang halus sehingga tidak akan menyakiti tubuh telanjang Suho

"Molla… Nngghh…" Suho memegangi perutnya yang masih membuncit sambil mencoba melebarkan kakinya

"Kau masih harus melahirkan lagi, Suho-ya… Bertahanlah…" Kris membungkus bayi yang lebih tua dengan jubahnya, lalu menaruhnya di samping Suho. Kris memeriksa rektum Suho yang masih melebar dan memasukan jarinya ke dalam rektum Suho

"NNGGGHHH! AAAKKHHH!" Suho berusaha mengedan

"Kau pasti bisa, Suho-ya… Bayi kita sudah dekat dengan jalur lahir." Ucap Kris

"ARGGHHHH! AH AHHH…" Suho berseru ketika merasakan sesuatu berputar begitu dekat dengan rektumnya

"Suho-ya, bayinya sudah terlihat. Berjuanglah sedikit lagi, chagiya.." Kris memijit lembut paha dan perut Suho untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri dan kontraksi yang dialami Suho

"KRISS…. HAAH! AAAHHH!" kini kepala bayi keduanya menggantung bebas di rektum Suho

"Sedikit lagi, sayang." Kris terus memijat Suho dengan lembut

"AAHH… NNGGHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Suho mengedan sekuat tenaga

"OWEK! OWEK!" tangisan bayi yang baru terlahir itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu kakaknya yang sedang terlelap tak jauh dari Suho.

Bayi kedua ini lebih besar dari yang pertama. Hidungnya begitu tinggi seperti Kris.

"Hah.. Hah… Apa masih ada lagi..?" tanya Suho dengan nada lemah

"Kurasa tidak, Chagiya… Kau sudah selesai.." Kris mengecup dahi Suho

"Akhirnya…" Suho menghela napas lega

"Baiklah, kita harus segera pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Kris, Suho dan kedua bayinya sudah sampai di kastil mereka. Suho segera membersihkan diri serta memandikan kedua bayinya, begitu pula dengan Kris. Saat sedang menyusui kedua bayinya yang masih merah, Sehun tiba-tiba saja langsung masuk ke kamar dan menatap Suho dengan pandangan berbinar terlebih saat menatap kedua bayi yang digendong oleh sang ibu.

"Mama… Mama dali mana thaja? Thehun thudah cali tapi mama tidak ada. Kenapa mama membawa dua itu?" Sehun menunjuk kedua bayi dipelukan Suho. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sebut untuk dua makhluk lemah di pelukan Suho itu.

"Ini adiknya Sehunnie." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum karena gemas dengan tingkah putera sulungnya itu

"Adik?" Sehun menatap Suho bingung

"Ne, adik bayi. Mereka adik bayinya Sehun." Sahut Kris dari belakang Sehun. Kris segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Sehun dan mendekatkan Sehun kepada Suho beserta adik-adiknya

"Adik bayi? Adik bayi itu apa, papa?" tanya Sehun polos

"Adik bayi itu adalah saudara yang harus disayangi dan dijaga oleh Sehun. Sehun harus melindungi adik bayi karena adik bayi adalah saudara Sehun." Jelas Kris sambil mengusak kepala Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Apa adik bayi thayang pada Thehun juga?"

"Tentu saja, Sehunnie… Kalau Sehun sayang pada mereka, maka mereka juga akan sayang pada Sehun." Kata Suho

"Tapi kenapa thuthu mama diminum thama adik bayi? Thuthu mama punya Thehun." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil

"Nanti kalau adik bayi sudah selesai, Sehun juga boleh minum."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Tentu saja. Sehun juga harus mau bergantian dengan adik bayi saat mau minum susu. Sehun kan kakak yang sudah besar, jadi harus sabar dan mengalah pada adik bayi. Aratjji?"

"Ne." jawab Sehun mantap

Sehun menatap lekat kedua adiknya secara bergantian. Lalu mengelus-elus pipi adiknya itu satu-persatu dan menciuminya karena gemas.

"Mama.. Adik bayi yang ini namanya thiapa?" tanya Sehun seraya menunjuk bayi yang lebih mungil

"Namanya… Kyungsoo… Karena dia begitu kuat dan berani." Suho menatap lekat bayi mungil di tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum

"Kyungthoo adik bayi, ini Thehun hyung. Nanti haluth bagi thuthu dengan hyung ne? Mama.. Kalau yang ini namanya thiapa?" kini Sehun menunjuk bayi yang lebih besar

"Namanya Zitao. Tapi Sehun panggil saja Tao." Kini Kris yang menjawab. Suho hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris

"Zitao? Thuthah thekali namanya. Tao-Tao… Ini Thehun hyung. Nanti kita main berthama yaa, adik bayi." Celoteh Sehun pada Tao yang sibuk menyedot ASI dari puting Suho

Hati Suho menghangat. Diam-diam airmata terharunya jatuh. Ia begitu bahagia saat ini melihat keluarganya berkumpul. Begitu banyak hal yang telah ia lalui bersama Kris. Pahit dan manis sudah pernah ia rasakan. Ia hanya mampu berharap semoga selanjutnya akan selalu seperti dan lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tau ini gaje dan jelek. Ini ff pertamaku yang genrenya kayak gini, jadi sorry banget kalo feel _vampire_nya gak dapet.

LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?

XOXO


End file.
